Fullbringer
| image = | name =Fullbringers | kanji = | romanji = | primary power =Fullbring | notable members =Kūgo Ginjō, Giriko Kutsuzawa, Riruka Dokugamine, Yukio, Jackie Tristan, Shūkurō Tsukishima, Yasutora Sado, Moe Shishigawara }} The are rare spiritually aware Humans who are born with an ability called a Fullbring, in which they can manipulate the "soul" of matter for a variety of effects. Their powers are defined by Hollow Reiryoku. Overview Fullbringers each have a parent who was attacked by a Hollow before they were born. Traces of the Hollows' powers remained in their mothers' bodies, which were then passed onto them when they were born. Thus, the powers resemble those of Hollows more than they resemble then that of a Shinigami's.Bleach manga; Chapter 433, page 10 : Unlike other powers, the Fullbring abilities do not and cannot change through growth. However, Fullbringers must progress to a certain level before they can use their abilities to their fullest.Bleach manga; Chapter 444, pages 10-11 As such, the Fullbring of a user that has not reached such a level appears to be different, and can be considered "incomplete".Bleach manga; Chapter 445, pages 15-16 When the Fullbring reaches its full potential and evolves to their final stage, it will emit a violent burst of energy that can damage the user's body. Therefore, another Fullbring user is required to oversee the process in order to block the explosion and prevent the recently complete Fullbring from damaging its user.Bleach manga; Chapter 451, pages 16-18 Fullbringers also have the ability to trade and share their powers with other Fullbringers or Substitute Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 473, page 12 When a Fullbringer dies, all traces of their ability will disappear. Bleach manga; Chapter 473, page 19 Spiritual Awareness: As a spiritual being, the Fullbringers can sense Hollows and other spiritual beings at a significant distance or tell in what direction they are in.Bleach anime; Episode 347 Fullbring Uses Soul Manipulation: Fullbring can be used for a variety of different things. Fullbring users can perform feats such as, pulling out the soul of a drink to have it help him drink it, pulling the soul out of the asphalt to make it more elastic or to even be able to walk on water by pulling on its soul.Bleach manga; Chapter 432, pages 9-10''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 432, page 13 .Bleach manga; Chapter 443, pages 18 Fullbring can also be used for high-speed movement.Bleach manga; Chapter 443, pages 17-18 When doing this, a Fullbringer's feet will begin to emanate a light green light called Bringer Light. This is a sign that the user is beginning to master Fullbring.Bleach manga; Chapter 443, page 18 Fullbring also allows for a user to accelerate in mid-air,Bleach manga; Chapter 445, page 13 pull the soul out of the asphalt to make it more elastic to aid in jumping and even able to walk on water by pulling on its soul to solidify it. Object Affinity: If a Fullbringer has a particular affinity to an object, then Fullbring can be used to alter that object's form. This affinity is defined by one's love for the object, or simply by an overall fondness for it.Bleach manga; Chapter 435, pages 4-5''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 435, page 12 For example, Kūgo Ginjō can change his necklace's X-shaped medallion into a large broadsword.Bleach manga; Chapter 432, pages 10-15 Known Fullbringers References Navigation Category:Races Category:Fullbringer Category:Human Category:World of Bleach